Erica sees her daughter again
by agentjareau14
Summary: Erica gets to see her daughter but unexpectedly.


**Mia Pov.**

I was sitting in my room listening to music when I looked at the time. My dad would be on his way home drunk like always. I Looked at my arms and started tracing the 10 tallies on my wrists. I hear the home phone ring. I walk down stairs to answer it.

"Hello" I said

"Hey sweetie is your dad home." My mom asked

"No he hasn't been home all day and he forgot again that I was supposed to come see you today." I explained to her

"I know." She said

"Mom this is the fourth time I didn't get to see you it's not fair." I told her

"I know it's not fair. Do you know where he is?" she asked

"Mostly at the bar with his friends again." I said sitting down on the couch

"He left you home alone in that neighborhood." She said stated

"It's not the first time. Mom can I just come see you at work just this one time please." I asked

"I don't think that is a good idea." She said

"Fine, Well I have to go and finish my homework I love you." I told her

"I love you too." She said then hung up

I was about to walk upstairs when I see the front door open. It was just my dad and one of his many special "friends". About two hours later I hear things breaking and smell smoke. I couldn't take it anymore, so I got up and left.

I didn't know where I was going until I saw my mom's "work'. I walk up to her office when I saw this kind short woman.

"Hello can I help you?" She asked

"I was just wondering if you knew where my mom was she said that she "works" here." I told her

"Who is your mom sweetie?"

"Erica Reed."

"No, she is out in the field right now, but do you want me to call her for you?" She asked

"Sure." I said shyly

She sat me down at a desk I'm assuming that it's my mom.

**Erica Pov.**

I was talking to Charlie when his phone rings. He answers it and then ups it on speaker.

"Hey Jules what do you have?" he asked

"Nothing much just that smith had about of woman visiting him and Erica your daughter is here, she seems a little shaken up." She said

"Okay, we will be back soon." Charlie told her then hung up.

"Please tell me she doesn't have your rage issues." Ray asked

"That is was I am afraid of." I told them

"Lloyd is there." Charlie said

"We should probably leave now." Shea said

We all got into the car and drove back to HQ.

**Mia Pov.**

I was staring out the window looking at a mom and daughter walking around. I held on to myself when I hear someone say "Hey I'm Lloyd Lawry."

"Hey." Really not in the mood to talk to anyone but my mom

"It's nice outside isn't it?" He asked

"Yeah I guess." I said holding myself tighter

"Science says when someone holds themselves like that it mean they are uncomfortable with males around or hiding something." He explained

"I'm really not in the mood." I said getting mad turning toward him

He continued to talk

"I'm warning you." I told him

"Your being abused." He said

I was pissed now I punched him in the face. I kept punch when someone pulled me back.

**Erica Pov.**

We just got up to the office when Ray opened to elevator when we saw Mia punching Lloyd. Charlie runs over and pulls her off him.

"What the hell." Charlie said

"He kept riding me." She yelled

Charlie put her in his office like he did to me.

"Lloyd did you not learn your last when Erica beat the crap out of you." Ray explained

"What did you say to her?" I asked

"She was holding herself really tight and not looking at me when I was talking to her those are all signs of abuse." He explained

I walked into Charlie's office before I took a swing at Lloyd.

"Mia what are you even doing here?" I asked her

"I couldn't stay in that house anymore." She said

"Mia lift up your shirt." I told her

"Why." She asked nervously

"Please." I said

She lifted up her shirt and there were kind of faded bruised marks.

"Mia did your dad do this to you." I asked her

"No this is from one of the foster homes I was in when dad was to waste to take care of me." She explained

"Why didn't you tell about this?" I asked

"I didn't want you to worry with everything that is going on." She stated

"How many have you been in?" I asked her

She just showed me her wristed she had 5 tallies on both wrists. They were like mine but on both arms. Before I could say anything Ray came in and said "Erica we got a lead on the runner. We need to go."

"Really Ray do you really need me." I said really not in the mood to leave my kid.

"Mom, its fine you need to go." She told me with a small smile on her face

I get up and gave her a kiss on the head and then told her "I will be back."

"Just be careful."

"Always"

I walked out of the office when Charlie asked "what is going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get this done." I told him

We were sitting in the car waiting for Ray and Charlie clear the house and find the runner.

"Lloyd I can't believe you got your ass kicked by a 14 year old." Shea said laughing a little.

I was looking out the window, when I see they runner jump out of a window. I get out of the call and run after him. I tackle him down and Charlie cuffs him.

"Feel better?" Ray asked me

"Yeah." I said

He just laughed the walked the runner to the car. We get back when Charlie and Ray pulled me aside.

"Erica what are you going to do about your daughter?" Ray asked me

"That is good question, see as I can't really do anything since I'm in prison." I explained to them with a little sarcasm.

We walk back up to the office. Mia was talking and laughing with Shea. I walk over and sat at my desk listening to their conversation. It was about 20 minutes when we heard someone coming up in the elevator. We all look up and I see Danny walk in.

"Mia what the hell are you doing here?" He asked her

I pulled Mia behind me. I look at Danny and he started walking over to us. He wasn't walking straight that's when I knew that he was drunk.


End file.
